I'd Lie
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley Oneshot Lilly denies it all. But someone can tell Lilly’s every move of denial over loving her. Over loving Miley...


**A/N** I've attempted to write songfics, but they've never turned out so I'm not gonna start now. So this is kind of a spin off from the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Basically the songs plot, I tried my best to turn into a Liley story. Enjoy….

**I'd Lie**

Lilly's POV

"So Lilly, what are you going to do?"

I was in the Stewarts home. Miley was at a Hannah meeting and I expected her to be back around now. So I sat on the couch watching TV, when Jackson suddenly came out of nowhere; along with that random question.

"What do you mean? I'm just watching TV right now." I chuckled. I had no idea at what he was talking about, but I still couldn't help but show my amusement.

Then Jackson walked into the living room, sat down next to me and looked at me. I slowly turned my head from the TV, wondering what was up. "I mean about Miley. What's your first move gonna be?"

Yet another random question and it was just like that? Straight out about Miley? And what my first move is gonna be? I couldn't believe him.

"Miley? A move? You can't be serious, why would I make a move on her? She's your sister, why would I li-"

"Lilly, I just know it, you like her don't you?" He raised an eyebrow, giving me a knowing look. Now I was scared, so I changed the subject as I looked at my watch.

"Oh crap, my Mom said to be home over an hour ago for-"

"Wait a minute, it's only 7. You said you didn't have to be home until-"

"Sorry Jackson, gotta go." I smiled nervously and tried to get up, but Jackson grabbed my wrist. I closed my eyes for a second. I had been caught.

He started talking again as he gently pulled me back down. "You're not getting off that easy ya know." he smirked at me.

I was frustrated now. "What made you even bring that up anyway? Here I am watching TV and you suddenly think I like Miley? I mean come on Jackson, she's my best friend."

"It's written all over your face Lil." He was still smirking. "And besides, best friends don't check out best friends the way you do."

"What? When have I-"

"Every time you walk inside here, just after school, you're behind her eyeing her butt. Or sometimes when I'm working at the shack and you two are sitting at the bar with smoothies. It doesn't look like you're listening to Miley at all, you're just staring at her, counting the colors in her eyes. Oh and my favorite one is when you guys have your movie nights. You don't even pay attention to the movie, you-"

"Alright shut up! I get it ok? But just because I look at her doesn't mean I like her."

"Oh yeah? What's her favorite color? When was she born? Who does she look like in our family?"

"Jackson stop. Of course I know all those things 'cause she's my best friend."

"Well what's the first thought when you wake up?" I folded my arms in a pouted sort of way. "It's Miley isn't it?"

"Gosh, talk about being nosy." I said sarcastically. "Listen that's just it, she's a girl! It's-"

"What, wrong? Well take another risk then, that's never stopped you before. I mean skateboarding for example, you take risks everyday Lilly."

"What's the matter with you all of a sudden? And you know what, why are we even talking about this? This is just a bunch of bull crap ok? I don't like her that way! Besides it doesn't matter anyway, she swore she'd never fall in love."

"That's why you laugh sometimes isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You laugh 'cause you hope she's wrong." He smirked again.

"Ok, this is getting creepy now Jackson. How do you know so much?" But I didn't care for an answer. Instead I just got up from the couch. He didn't stop me this time, but he asked one more thing and I looked down at him.

"Wait Lilly…what does Miley see?" he said quietly.

"When did you get so deep anyway?"

"I have my moments. But just answer the question." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I would, but that doesn't make much sense."

"Well think about it."

I actually took his advice and pondered for a moment.

"Well it's sounds stupid, I think she sees through everything but…" I was about to finish and turned to leave, but then I saw Miley leaning in front of the door that lead to the deck. "…but my heart." I whispered, in shock. That was it; she heard it. I quickly ran to the front door.

"Wait Lilly…." then I slammed the door and started running after I heard Miley's faint voice call out to me.

I continued to run. Where? Anywhere. I felt tears welling up at the thought that she might have heard everything. I knew it would ruin our friendship, especially finding out this way. If she did then there was no lying my way out of it. If she didn't then there was still no lying my way out of it since she had still heard the last sentence and that was a dead give away. I hate Jackson right now. I really do.

Within the next minute I found myself at the beach. I jogged a bit more to where the trees got thicker and it was more secluded. I sat down lightly in the sand and brought my legs to my chest, thinking as the sun began to set.

Just then came what I dreaded most- a hand on my shoulder. I had still refused to let the tears spill, so I felt better knowing that I wouldn't be caught crying.

"What do you want?" I didn't need to look back; I knew it was Miley's touch.

Miley walked around next to me and sat down. Close? "Hey Lilly, you ok?"

I turned my head away. A lump was forming in my throat and more tears were forming. I didn't want to face her incase any tears fell.

"Am I ok? I just threatened…wait scratch that, I just _ruined_ our friendship Miles. Why would you ask that? And it's all thanks to your brother." I added in a mumble.

"Actually it's not Lil, I was part of it too." Now she had my full attention, I even turned my head over in her direction. But I didn't look her in the eyes; I knew she would have me from there. Instead I looked at the sand in between our shoes. "When I got home, I saw Jackson walk down into the living room and talk to you and so I waited out on the deck." She said quietly.

"You mean you heard everything?" I was shocked once again.

"Yeah actually I asked Jackson to say all that stuff." She admitted nervously. "Lilly I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to end up this way. But do you want to know-"

"You two planned this? Was I that obvious? So then what were you trying to do, embarrass me even more?"

"No, look do you want to know the real reason?"

"Fine, I'm sorry." I sighed. I guess I was being a little harsh.

"I just, I just wanted to know how you really felt. Yes you were obvious, but I asked Jackson to help because I thought if I talked to you then…"

"Then what Miles?"

"Then I thought you might not want to be my friend anymore. Truth is, is because I feel the same way. The same ways as you were trying to lie about. You're a terrible liar by the way." She pointed out and giggled. I couldn't help but crack a smile too.

"Gee thanks." Then I quickly looked back out at the ocean once I felt a tear fall and several fell after. But Miley was quick as well and noticed.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" she gently took my face in her hands and turned it towards hers, whipping away the tears with her thumbs at the same time. We were inches apart.

"I just…well at first I was afraid our friendship was ruined, but now I'm happy, I'm really really happy that this just happened. I was holding every breath for you." I smiled and sniffed. At the same time I couldn't believe I was crying over this and in front of Miley.

"Yeah it is pretty amazing isn't it." Miley whispered. Those were the last words spoken before Miley closed the few inches between us, with her lips gently pressed on mine. After a half a minute, we broke apart. Then I looked back at the ocean as I saw a small glowing distracting me.

"Miles look, the sunset. That's so cool, I've always wanted to kiss during a sunset." I smiled at it then smiled back at her. But once I looked back at her I saw a tear streaming down her face.

"What's wrong with you now?" I gently whipped the tear from her cheek and awaited an answer.

"It's just that I feel the exact same way." She nodded and looked at me.

"I thought you never let anybody see you cry?"

"Neither do you, so I guess we're even." she sniffed.

I gave her a hug and she accepted the embrace with a bigger squeeze. "So girlfriends then?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yep, girlfriends. I love you Lilly."

"And I'm not gonna lie now, I love you too Miles." I smiled at her.

"Thanks for telling the truth." Then she pulled out of the hug.

"Oh and about you and Jackson, how'd you think of all that stuff? That was pretty deep."

"Honestly, I only told him to ask you when you're going to make a move on me. After that the rest was all him."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep, I didn't know he had it in him."

We both giggled and sat on the beach for a few more hours into the night, with the moon as our light.

**A/N** Well there ya go. Didn't turn out too well, but still….enough said. Review please!


End file.
